Housekeeping
by avengellie
Summary: After being contacted by a local hospital about one of their surgeons acting suspiciously, Natasha's been assigned to investigate under a new persona, "Scarlett Johnson". Only after she starts her new "job" as the hospital's new third-shift housekeeper, does she notice more is wrong with this hospital than just the surgeon.
1. Prequel

"So you need me to...?"  
"Follow this guy," Fury instructed, handing Natasha a small tablet, different images and videos crossing the screen. "An undisclosed member of his hospital thinks he's... up to something... And has asked for us to figure out what exactly that is."  
"Hospital," Natasha repeated, scrolling through the information on the screen in front of her. "This guy's a surgeon?"  
"Mmm, and apparently a damn good one, too."  
"So what do they think's going on?"  
"They think he may be doing some 'experimental surgeries', trying to 'play god' and that sort of thing. Possibly with some very..." Pausing, he made a face, deciding how to phrase his thoughts. "'Not nice' materials." Natasha gave him a look, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Anyway, you're taking on the guise of Scarlett Johnson, the new third shifter."  
"You realize I'm not a doctor, right? I can't-"  
"You'll be working as the hospital's housekeeper," Fury finished, a smug look on his face.  
"Housekeeper?" She repeated, her eyes narrowing. "Am I being punished for something?" Fury raised a brow, slowly crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Should you be?" Blinking a few times, Natasha smiled innocently.  
"Of course not."  
"Then you have your answer," he smirked, uncrossing his arms and pulling out a folded packet of paper from his pocket. Offering it to her, his smirk widened. "Your first day starts tomorrow. Here's everything you'll need to know about your new character and... job. You're to report everything you find out as soon as possible to me."  
The smile long gone from her face, Natasha snatched the packet and unfolded it. Taking an envelope paper clipped to the packet off, she looked over the first page.

 _[Name: Scarlett Johnson  
Age/Birthday: 24 - November 22, 1984  
Location of birth: Albany, NY  
Occupation: Housekeeper  
Significant Other: None  
Family: Mother and father (Susan (née O'Malley) and Harry Johnson), only child]_

Sighing, she folded the packet back up and held it under her arm against her side and opened the envelope. Inside was a hospital badge, a woman who's face she didn't recognize's photo on the front, with the name Scarlett Johnson next to it.  
"I'll be wearing a disguise, I take it?" Looking up, she realized that Fury had already left. Scoffing softly, she looked inside again, finding a microchip that had made its way to the corner of the envelope. "Right. Gotcha." Fishing it out delicately with her fingernails, she held the small chip, examining it for a moment before grabbing a small earpiece from her pocket. Making sure not to drop anything, she popped out the chip already inside the earpiece and dropped that in the envelope instead, replacing it with the new chip. Turning it on, she put it in her ear, the features on her face quickly changing into that of the woman on the ID photo. Hair quickly darkening to brown, Natasha sighed again and pulled it up into a quick bun.  
"Alright, Dr. Stephen Strange," she commented to herself in a voice that wasn't her own. Pulling out the tablet she had originally gotten, she looked through it again. "Let's see what you're up to."


	2. A Quick Tour

"So you're the new housekeeper, then?" Clint Barton asked the disguised Natasha, unaware who she really was.

"Mmhm," Tasha chewed softly on the inside of her cheek, knowing she'd get in trouble if she revealed who she was. Fury could have at least _told her_ there was another person working the case. She'd chew him out for it later, though. For now, she had to continue on with her mission. "I'm Scarlett."

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett," Clint smiled. "I'm Clint. I'm the third-shift security guard here," he continued talking as the two walked down one of the hospital's large hallways, giving her a tour of the building. "So basically, if you have any questions, concerns, something sketchy's going on, just give me a call. You have my extension, right?"  
"Mmm…" Tasha opened a small little notebook she was carrying in her scrubs and looked through a list of numbers she would need to remember. "74489?"  
"Thaaaat's the one!" Clint smiled again, turning down a new hall. "So over here is our x-ray, Cath lab, interventional radiology… You'll need your badge to get into there." Pushing a handicap button on the wall by one of the sets of double doors, he glanced at her before walking through them. "This is the x-ray hall, where you've got your waiting room, changing rooms, ultrasounds, x-rays of course…" Pointing down another hall he glanced at her again. "Over there is 'nuke-med', the MRI, CAT scan… And at the end of the hall is the door leading to ER. You'll also need your badge to open those."

"...Right… I'll… Definitely remember all of this," she told him jokingly, giving him a half-hearted smile. It was only 11:30pm. She'd only been here for a half hour and was already falling asleep. Maybe she'd try and find one of the vending machines they passed earlier to grab an energy drink… If she remembered how to _get_ to one of them, of course. ' _Only 7.5 more hours…'_ she thought to herself, trying to stay optimistic.

"So they let you know everything you had to do, right? I'm sorry one of the Environmental Services leads couldn't be here… There's usually only one 3rd shift ES worker, and the 2nd shift lead had to go home sick around 6, I think they said…"  
"Oh, yeah, I had to watch about 500 training videos," Tasha sighed dramatically. "Took about 7 years off my life, I'm sure." Clint laughed as they walked back through the double doors to leave x-ray.

"I believe it," he grinned at her as they continued down a hall. "Alright! And then over here is our day-surgery, waiting room, my office… Down there is the transport, shipping, processing… Area…" Tasha giggled softly as she glanced down the hall. "Basically the loading dock and our dumpsters. And where all the linen goes."  
"Right."

"And here is our OR! I think they said you'd be spending most of your time around this area?"

"Yeah."  
"I can't imagine why… The OR isn't really used much over night, unless its an emergency or something."  
"Really?"

"Mmhm. I mean, they have a couple of surgeons who stay overnight, but I mean… I dunno, it just seems a little weird. Honestly, you'll probably spend most of your time over in day surgery cleaning up. I know they usually leave all the rooms dirty for the afternoon or night when they discharge people. I'm preeetty sure 3rd shift is the one who cleans them up."

"Oh, right, right. That would make sense." Tasha glanced back over towards day surgery.

"So if we just go through here…" scanning his badge and pressing one of the many handicap buttons, the OR doors opened and the pair walked through. Lights were still on. "Your closet… Is riiiiiight over here." Stopping in front of a plain closed door, he looked at her as he dug through one of his pockets. Taking out a small set of keys, he handed them to her. "Here are your keys. The smaller..Normal key will get you into most things, like your closet here."  
"Thanks," Tasha went to open the closet door. Turning the handle, she stepped inside and turned the lights on to see her bright yellow cleaning cart. Trying not to sigh heavily, she turned to look at Clint, smiling. "And thanks again for the tour and showing me where my cart was."

"Oh, not a problem at all!" Clint smiled back at her. "And again. Any questions, please don't hesitate to give me a call or come find me. I'll be in my office right down the hall a lot. If I'm not in there, I'm probably just making my rounds through the building."  
"Right, sounds good! I'll definitely give you a call."

"Awesome," he smiled again, glancing around the recovery area behind him. Taking a step back, he made his way back towards the exit. "Alright, I'll let you get to it, then. Good luck!"


End file.
